


【喻叶】恋之末日

by Zoujinjin



Category: all叶 - Fandom, 全职高手 | The King's Avatar (Cartoon), 叶受, 喻叶 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoujinjin/pseuds/Zoujinjin
Summary: 这告诉我们，写文时听甚么歌很重要阿….好清淡阿….





	【喻叶】恋之末日

**Author's Note:**

> 这告诉我们，写文时听甚么歌很重要  
> 阿….好清淡阿….

沙一沙一  
微风轻轻吹过窗帘，捲起靠窗坐的人一缕黑色的髮丝  
那搓头髮微微在空中飘了一会，最后落在那人的脸颊上  
喻文州有些看呆了  
讲台上老师的教书声愈来愈小声，最后降为零点  
他手上的笔点在一张压在课本下的素描纸上  
而那张纸上画着一个人的睡颜，不管是飞扬的髮丝还是细细的睫毛都画得栩栩如生  
他再次看看自己的作品，有些苦恼的转着手中的笔。总觉得有那些地方要改，但又找不出来  
不管是脸上细微的阴影，还是放在桌上细长的五指，他都一笔笔按照自己的技术小心的描绘出来  
果然看到本人时，自己一直以来引以为傲的绘画技巧都逊色许多。喻文州苦笑  
再次将阴影的部分描黑，喻文州这才将抽屉中的资料夹拿出来，将那张纸小心翼翼地放好  
这是他的第十五张作品，以这一学期来说  
把资料夹重新放回抽屉，压在所有课本下方  
这种东西不管给谁看了都很糟糕  
真麻烦。要是只有他和他的话，就不会那么麻烦了  
老师的声音又从零点慢慢伸高  
那个人还是睡的很香  
喻文州伸出一隻食指将桌子上刚揉成的纸团弹到了那个人的桌上，刚刚好碰上对方的手臂  
对方像被吓到般睁开眼睛，靠在脸颊边的手放在桌上，脸颊上一手掌大的红痕出现在那张白净的脸上  
儘管刚才还睡得不省人事，但他还是用力眨眨眼睛表示自己清醒着  
真可爱。喻文州想  
“别装了，叶修”讲台上的老师收起刚才正想扔过去的粉笔”想必你梦中的周老师有好好教你今天的上课内容，来!第二十三题的答案!”  
看对方课本上的页数根本就没更上进度，喻文州小声的在旁边做出c的气音  
大脑中还在混乱的叶修很习惯的照着对方的指示说出答案  
“醒了没?!”得了答案，老师警告了一次，然后继续上着进度  
像获得赦免一样，叶修对一旁的喻文州做出道谢的嘴型  
“你该庆幸他没有走过来”喻文州指指他课本的页数”九十八页，睡神”

下一节课要换教室，喻文州将课本收好捧着，依在自己的书桌旁等着叶修  
门口有些吵杂，他不用看就可以知道是隔壁班的黄少天  
对方也是拿着同样的课本，在门口和同班的孙翔吵嘴  
“老叶!摸鱼呢!快点!”黄少天用手上的笔记本拍在孙翔的脸上，然后一脸狰狞的被对方抓住一搓黄毛  
“别闹了”终于找到自己的课本，叶修把书本抱在胸前小跑步到门口  
才刚走出门口就被黄少天和刚过来的张佳乐一人一边搂住肩膀带走，三人如往常的拌嘴，嘻笑着  
看到这个场景，喻文州心裡有些苦涩  
那个人太耀眼了，在人群裡就像是黑夜中燃烧最旺盛的营火，吸引着各种人聚集到他身边  
而他就是那群多数人，被他吸引聚集  
他愿意把所有的时光停留在和叶修讨论功课上，又或是在火车碰见时随意的閒聊的时间上  
但是叶修的时间是往前的，喻文州知道对方不会在自己的时间上稍作停留。那些在他眼裡极为珍贵的时间，就算是短短的五分钟，在叶修眼裡也只是一件极为平常的事情  
就只是，很平常的和朋友聊天

被张佳乐勒的快无法呼吸的叶修停下脚步，回头看了一眼  
“文州!干甚么?走了!”黄少天右手手掌控制叶修的脑袋转回方向，叶修另一隻手狠狠拧了对方大腿  
“恩”喻文州意识到自己落后了几步，应了一声跟上  
一群人走在走廊上，前方在方锐挤进来后明显更加热闹，后方的韩文清和张新杰在讨论着报告上的分配  
中间的位置显得冷清许多  
喻文州只是跟在叶修身后，偶尔接着对方的话  
他们不管去哪裡，喻文州就只是走在叶修身后  
就只有叶修的背后  
他自己了解自己的个性，他不像黄少天活泼把握各种机会，不像张佳乐和叶修是竹马竹马，也不像有时来凑一脚的邱非是叶修极喜爱的上进学弟  
叶修的左右两边无时无刻都被各种人佔据，而根本没有他的位置  
他无比庆幸自己用讨论功课方便藉口让老师帮他预留了叶修的右边座位  
叶修座位靠窗，他也只有上课时，能体验到没有任何可以和他争宠的时光  
多们渺小的幸福

科任课是辅导，虽然在学生心裡是一门最不重要的课程，但就因为这样获得许多同学的喜爱  
课程内容在一位同学的说笑中被转为爱情方面，许多在底下偷玩手机的同学都放下手机，一脸八卦脸的讨论着  
喻文州看叶修似乎有些兴趣的逗后方的韩文清，用着不大不小的声音问  
“老韩，是说上次和你告白的的c班女生后来怎么样了?”  
韩文清在对方一转头坏笑时大概就知道对方又要说些甚么，手上的辅导课本一本子敲在对方脑袋上  
“拒绝了”  
侧面的同学马上发出一声声的惋惜和庆幸声  
“唉张佳乐你别笑，之前还有人按着你的名子找人，结果一知道是你，差点没昏倒呢!”黄少天一手搁在叶修桌子上，笑着捅了叶修手轴，挤眉弄眼道”我亲眼看到的”  
“我知道”叶修装模作样地把手遮在嘴前，用着大家都听到的声音说”别忘了沐澄在他们班”  
张佳乐气的简直要跳起来  
撩完张佳乐，刚才害人的黄少天就是下一个话题的牺牲者，在被整得满脸通红前，他迅速的将整个话题丢给叶修  
“如果被同性恋喜欢的话?”叶修重复了问题，没有不自在的样子  
喻文州看戏的目光一顿，耳朵不自觉地仔细听  
“你同性恋的定义在哪?”叶修问，修长的十指敲在桌面上  
黄少天愣了一会才想到这人社团参加的是辩论，心裡顿时觉得自己待会会被人狠狠怼一翻  
“不就是喜欢男人么?”  
叶修呵呵笑了一会，十指摇了摇”看看路人a(别吐槽名子，铜鱼懒得想)，之前给他看个正太的照片，他不是超兴奋的说他可以吗?可是他有女朋友阿”  
“所以说，只是刚刚好喜欢的人是男人吧”  
黄少天对这个话题的热度减少了许多，又将话题转到了其他的地方  
“那你能接受同性吗?”张佳乐推开黄少天欲转话题的嘴问  
“谁知道”叶修说”我是觉得同性恋只要是深爱着对方就好了。当然，我是没遇过”  
“如果呢?”张佳乐穷追不捨  
“现在我能轻松的说如果对的上眼的话可以，但我可不保证真正遇到我会怎么想”叶修耸肩，手随意的拨拨黄少天的黄毛”因为这个时代还是无法完全接受这种开放的观念阿”  
喻文州闭上眼，看似劳累的用手撑着额头  
他曾经也认为自己喜欢女孩子，认为自己高中后会有一个熟悉他心的女孩陪伴。也曾经在路上多看一个漂亮女孩子几眼，看女孩对自己笑时心裡会有些高兴  
因为这些，他还被自家老妈警告”如果有甚么奉子成婚或是搞大别人肚子的事情发生，我会毫不犹豫的衝到学校收拾你”。所以当他的目光聚焦在叶修身上时，他一度以为这人是老妈那请来让他没有办法乱看其他人的奸细  
一开始时，他对于身为同性恋的自己感到恐惧，他试着去看所谓”让男人心动的男人”，绕了一圈他只觉得自己蠢的要死  
他只知道，不是叶修，他就没有任何不规局的想法  
只能是叶修，不管对方是男是女，他的目光都会集中在他身上  
如果叶修是个女孩，他会希望他将来是和他步入礼堂的人，希望以后抚摸那鼓起肚子裡的是他与叶修两人爱的结晶  
但叶修是个男的，这将他的愿望难度瞬间提高好几倍  
叶修说的话一点都没错，他不是同性恋，他只是单纯的爱着，单恋着一个名为叶修的男人  
这个世界根本没有所谓的”异性恋”或”同性恋”，那些携手共度一生的人，只是因为都深爱着对方，所以才会突破许多困难，最后终成眷属  
“像在写论文一样…”他苦笑地说  
“阿白头髮!”叶修突然大叫，把喻文州吓的抖了一下  
回神时才发现自己的头髮正被揪在对方手上  
“哪裡?!”黄少天赶紧拨了拨旁边倒来的细髮”拔起来拔起来!”  
“!!!”

 

今天的天气十分阴沉，大白天的还像夜晚一样。大雨哗啦啦的打在路上的积水中，又被反弹到附近  
雨中的十字路口有一把灰底白点的雨伞慢慢移动，还可以听见那人自言自语  
“斯一一这好像是小周的…拿错了吗?”  
“叶修”  
叶修停下脚步，在路口看见另一把蓝色的伞  
伞的边缘有一隻Q版的蓝鲸，就算伞遮住那人的容貌，叶修也能准确的叫出那人的名子  
因为那隻蓝鲸是有次他玩大冒险时偷偷画上去的，结果当然是马上被对方发现。但对方只是无奈笑笑，默默将那隻蓝鲸表面涂了防水的颜料，正式成为那把伞的一部分  
“好巧阿，文州。每次都非常有缘呢”叶修道了声早，不经意地看见对方有些溼透的裤管”怎么那么湿?!”  
他自己的裤子虽然不是全干，但也只是有些冰凉，他相信喻文州的裤管用力一拧都能出水  
“刚刚采到一个水坑”喻文州笑笑”雨太大了，你也知道我家那条路都是坑洞”  
“也是呢”叶修投以关怀的目光，和对方肩并肩走了  
喻文州一边和叶修聊天，一边在心裡庆幸没有穿帮  
他可不敢告诉叶修他是站在那裏等他近十几分钟，再假装刚好经过与他相会的  
裤管湿透的感觉不好受，但他心裡却有种满足感  
儘管这种事已经不是第一次做了，但他还是乐此不疲  
总觉得每一次，距离都拉近一些了  
有一次叶修在那个路口停下，很自然的寻找自己时，喻文州简直乐坏了  
又感觉，又有希望了呢

早上的事让喻文州开心一整天，但他在白天时总是克制自己，就像个恋爱中的少女  
所以晚上时是他回想那些愉快的事的时间  
关上灯，喻文州嘴角忍不住勾起个弧度  
这个微笑和在学校的不同，这是他专属于叶修，打从心裡的微笑  
今天叶修为了躲避黄少天的文字泡攻击，勾着他的手臂到处跑  
今天叶修和学长吴雪峰下棋时，让他把下巴靠在他的头上，手环着他的脖子  
今天叶修和他共用一根吸管  
….  
笑着笑着，喻文州觉得自己的眼眶有些酸涩，连带着酸意衝向鼻子  
是眼睛干吧?他自己心裡问着  
是的是的，是因为眼睛干  
因为自己最近有些熬夜  
但是…  
为甚么会有眼泪呢?  
温热的液体滑过脸颊，喻文州用手背擦了擦，却无法防止更多的液体  
他很爱叶修  
但他真的好痛苦  
他曾想过要不一鼓作气去告白，但他不敢冒险  
只要一失误，他就会陷入万劫不復的深渊  
他已经快受不了只能和对方维持朋友的关係  
天知道他多想用力抱住对方，将脸埋在他的脖颈处。多想轻抚过认真看书的他，然后给个意外的浅吻  
而不是，只是站在不远处，幻想着不切实际的场景  
“到底…该怎么做….”手掌底下湿润的脸流出更多的液体，喃喃的问句迴盪在黑暗的房间


End file.
